whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Girl
For the eponymous character, see Gary's daughter. "Demon Girl" is the first episode of Wellington Paranormal. It aired on 11 July 2018. Synopsis Officers Minogue and O'Leary bring in what appears to be a projectile-vomiting drunk teenager. Sergeant Maaka delves deeper and invites the officers to join his Paranormal Unit."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary One night in Cuba Street, Officer O’Leary encounters a teenage girl who projectile vomits in the street. In a scary voice, she announces herself as Bazu’aal of the Unholy Realm, and throws Officer Minogue when he comes to assist. The two officers take her into the police station. Senior Sergeant Maaka invites the two into his secret Wellington Police Paranormal Unit room. He tells them that from what he has heard about the girl’s behaviour, she might be a demonic entity. He asks them to question her in the interrogation room. When the officers go into the interrogation room, Bazu’aal promises them “buckets of blood” and a “fountain of fire”. When Maaka arrives however, she starts behaving like a normal teenage girl and requests to go home, before pushing him aside and running out the door, eventually leaping out of a station window. As the officers pursue her in the car, they are called to investigate a domestic disturbance. The house turns out to be the girl’s home, and her father, Gary, is walking on the garage ceiling also claiming to be Bazu’aal. As the officers try to persuade him to behave normally, Bazu’aal secretly moves from Gary to his wife and runs out the house. Gary’s wife catches up with the officer’s car and they pursue her on foot. O’Leary gets caught on a fence while Minogue loses Gary’s wife in a children’s playground. A dog arrives and taunts Minogue verbally before running off. Back at the station, Maaka explains to the officers that everyone they have encountered who claimed to be Bazu’aal were possessed by the same entity. He realises that all the incidents taking place that night have occurred in the shape of a pentagram. He pulls up a secret file revealing that the “buckets of blood” is probably a reference to the Bucket Fountain of Cuba Street, which is actually a Satanic gateway to hell. Fearing Bazu’aal will perform a human sacrifice to allow the dead to walk the earth, he accompanies O’Leary and Minogue alongside Constable Parker to Cuba Street. There, the water in the Bucket Fountain had turned to blood. The possessed dog appears and Minogue catches it, only to be grabbed by a tramp Bazu’aal has moved onto. Bazu’aal opens up the gateway and prepares to throw Minogue into the flames of the fountain while the other three look up instructions on how to perform an exorcism on YouTube. O’Leary successfully performs the exorcism, returning the tramp and the fountain back to normal. Maaka reflects upon how tonight’s events have confirmed the need for an established Paranormal Unit, unaware that Parker has now become possessed by Bazu’aal. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Thomas Sainsbury as Constable Parker *Gabe McDonnell as Wife *Erika Camacho as Demon Girl *Ralph Johnson as Tramp *Paul Yates as Husband *Basil Keeman as Demon Dog *Jake Cenac as Online Preacher References Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes